


Un Hogar Distante

by Exoesqueleto7



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Backstory, Canon, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoesqueleto7/pseuds/Exoesqueleto7
Summary: Soplando hacia el sur, y girando hacia el norte, girando y girando va el viento; y sobre sus giros el viento regresa.





	Un Hogar Distante

**Author's Note:**

> La presente es una historia muy calmada. Fue escrita con la intención de relajarme un poco y desestresarme, y si logro hacerlos sentir somnolientos al final de la lectura, habré logrado mi cometido (?) *escudándose antes de que digan que es aburrida*. Recomiendo muchísimo acompañarla con el tema de Bartz en FFV, "Home, Sweet Home" (mejor aún si se trata de la versión del álbum "Dear Friends").
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** Final Fantasy V y sus personajes pertenecen a Square-Enix y yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados. A veces lloro antes de dormir mientras imagino que me pertenecen, pero nada más.

* * *

* * *

**Un Hogar Distante**

* * *

* * *

_Tan lejos de mi hogar, mi dulce hogar…_

_Día tras día de un sitio al otro he de vagar…_

El errabundo aventurero descansaba con placidez bajo la cálida luz solar que se filtraba con parsimonia entre la arboleda, gota a gota, como un delicado riachuelo que se drenaba de las alturas e iba a posarse con sutileza sobre el verde manto de la hierba, dibujando hipnóticas y adormecedoras siluetas movedizas. La suave brisa sacudía las hebras castañas de su descuidado cabello a intervalos irregulares. La floresta a su alrededor danzaba al son de las corrientes de aire, y las ondas dibujadas en el pasto mullido sobre el cual descansaba parecían ejecutar una elegante coreografía. A su lado, la fogata de la noche anterior continuaba ardiendo con debilidad, produciendo pequeños chasquidos que se le antojaban sumamente relajantes. Un fresco aroma a verdor impregnaba su gusto y olfato, entremezclándose con la apenas perceptible esencia de las cenizas, y su sentido restante se hallaba embelesado por el susurro del eco entre las cortezas de los antiquísimos árboles que conformaban una brigada de centinelas naturales que custodiaban su descanso.

_Aunque el viento me dice qué camino tomar,_

_Oh, cuánto añoro mi hogar, mi dulce hogar._

Una dulce melodía se revolvía entre sus pensamientos. La canción era entonada con regularidad durante los calurosos días de verano y las gélidas noches de invierno por los niños de Lix, su pueblo natal. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde la última vez en que sus oídos habían podido disfrutarla? Su madre solía arrullarlo con ella cuando despertaba debido a aquellas recurrentes pesadillas a mitad de la noche (en ocasiones soñaba con que caía de grandes alturas; por suerte, sus ojos se abrían justo antes de tocar las amenazantes profundidades de aquellos precipicios oníricos). Stella era su nombre, haciendo honor a los haces radiantes que despedía su mera presencia en la pequeña estancia del hogar cual genuino cuerpo estelar. Su melífica y maternal voz angelical era acompañada por los armónicos arpegios de su preciada caja musical, una delicada cajita de color rosa que reposaba sobre una repisa y hacía también las veces de adorno debido a sus hermosos acabados. Luego de oír una o dos repeticiones de aquella dulce cancioncilla, el pequeño Bartz lograba descansar plácidamente hasta el día siguiente.

El joven viajero recordaba el hermoso rostro de su madre y la expresión de amor en sus ojos mientras lo arrullaba, mirada con la que solamente una madre podía envolver a un hijo y hacerlo sentir con ella el calor de un beso y la fortaleza de una coraza inquebrantable a la vez; bálsamo seráfico para un alma intranquila. Sus sedosos y largos cabellos se sacudían en la mente del sonriente trotamundos mientras recordaba cómo en ocasiones las corrientes de aire fresco que lograban infiltrarse en la acogedora vivienda a través de las ventanas los hacían ondear con delicadez. Mientras Stella tarareaba en su memoria, Bartz dejaba caer sus somnolientos párpados y permitía que el susurro del bosque entonara la canción.

_Ven a casa cada vez que quieras llorar,_

_Ven a casa cada vez que sientas pesar._

_Tu hogar siempre te ha de esperar…_

A su lado, su fiel compañero, Boko, dormitaba apaciblemente. Habían transcurrido casi tres años desde el momento en que había hallado al pobre polluelo abandonado a su suerte por la manada, rechazado por sus propios parientes debido a su débil y enfermiza constitución, resignado a ningún otro destino que el de la despiadada muerte a mitad del total desamparo. Aún cuando la ambarina avecilla no hubiese corrido el peligro de caer presa de los depredadores siempre acechantes, habría sucumbido de manera inevitable tras la caída del sol, víctima del frío y cruel hálito nocturno.

Bartz tomó al pequeño y desamparado chocobo entre sus manos y lo observó fijamente. Habría sido imposible discernir con claridad qué clase de ideas atravesaban su mente en aquel preciso instante. Se trataba ésta, en realidad, de una tarea casi siempre irrealizable. El joven viajero mantenía viva en sus ojos a todo momento la llama del entusiasmo y esto, contrario a lo que pudiese pensarse, no representaba más que un inquebrantable muro ante quien quisiese adentrarse en la profundidad de sus pensamientos. No hay empresa más ardua que la de intentar perforar una mirada de vivacidad para descifrar los verdaderos sentimientos que revolotean tras sus iris. A la primera impresión, aparentaba ser un muchacho de cabeza hueca, y, en la mayor parte de las ocasiones, esta impresión coincidía con la realidad. Pero cuando no era éste el caso… ¿quién habría sido capaz de vislumbrar los pensamientos que recorrían su sentir? Sólo puede tenerse certeza de que las emociones que atravesaban en aquel momento su mente habían logrado cambiar su expresión ensimismada por la de un rostro sonriente. ¿Compasión? ¿Enternecimiento? ¿Confraternidad? El animalito devolvió al muchacho una mirada de simpatía con sus diminutos pero profundos ojillos, y éste lo acercó aún más a su cara.

"Pobre pequeño" quizás haya pensado el joven en dicho momento. "Puedes estar tranquilo, yo te cuidaré a partir de ahora" pudieron haber sido las palabras que escapasen de sus labios. "A partir de este momento compartiremos nuestra libertad" también habría sido una significativa frase que pronunciar en ese instante.

— Tu nombre será Boko.

Quizás llamar a un espécimen animal invirtiendo las últimas dos sílabas del nombre de su especie no era la decisión más creativa que alguien podía tomar, pero a Bartz le gustaban las cosas simples. La alborozada respuesta de aprobación del pequeñín no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Kweh!

A partir de ese instante serían inseparables.

El pajarillo que alguna vez cupo entre sus dedos, al que podía transportar dentro de cualquiera de las bolsas de su traje, al que alimentaba con pequeños gusanos cuatro veces al día y al cual protegía del helado ambiente nocturno en los parajes desamparados por toda cobertura natural posible había crecido con rapidez vertiginosa, y ahora era incluso más alto que su padre adoptivo. No sólo servía a Bartz como montura y leal compañero durante los días solitarios (que comprendían casi la totalidad de los transcurridos en su aparentemente eterno periplo), sino que también luchaba a su lado al ser atacados por bestias salvajes y hambrientas, haciéndoles frente con valor y coraje. Incluso en ocasiones cumplía el papel de una espléndida almohada gigante, suave, cálida y acolchada sobre la cual recostarse en los días frescos como éste.

_Fragantes flores florecen en campos lejanos_

_¿Puede verlas mi gente como hice yo en el pasado?_

Bartz entreabrió los ojos durante unos segundos y observó las altas copas de los árboles que cual majestuosa posada lo habían hospedado durante algunos días ya. Luego de esto, permitió que sus párpados cayeran nuevamente con pesadez, suspiró, y se dejó llevar por las hipnóticas oleadas de la fresca brisa. El murmullo de un riachuelo cercano lo transportó al alegre chapoteo producido por él y sus amigos en el estanque del pueblo. Al salir de la escuela en los días veraniegos (una acogedora casita de tejado azulado, estrecha pero única en su estilo en todo Lix debido a su estructura de dos pisos), tanto él como el resto de los niños sucumbían a la tentación ofrecida por la espejada superficie acuosa que se presentaba ante sus acalorados cuerpos y sus adormecidos ojos con provocativa seducción. Sin siquiera desprenderse de sus vestimentas, los pequeños escolares se empujaban, saltaban y se zambullían en la panda charca, para malestar de los adultos que presenciaban tal desorden.

Los recuerdos de Bartz volaban como los aviones de papel que arrojaba desde las ventanas del segundo piso de la escuela; aquellos que dibujaban burlescas trayectorias hasta estrellarse aparatosamente contra el empedrado frontispicio de la casa. Probablemente fue la posibilidad de compartir un destino similar al de tales artificios infantiles la que lo condujo a desarrollar su acrofobia aquel día, aquel fatídico día en que poco faltó para que cayese del tejado del edificio y se rompiese el cuello y la cabeza en mil pedazos (o al menos ese era el funesto resultado que imaginaba). Bartz no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar tales tonterías pueriles. Durante un juego a las escondidas, había tenido la brillante idea de trepar el edificio escolar y ocultarse en el azulino tejado. Sus amigos olvidaron por completo la presencia del pequeño alelado en el juego y, caída la noche ya, el joven y poco espabilado Bartz, extrañado por el prolongadísimo abandono de sus compañeros, resbaló en la oscuridad sobre una teja y colgó de uno de los bordes del tejado el suficiente tiempo como para desarrollar un terror por las alturas incomparable. Cuando menos podía presumir de haberse coronado como rey imbatible de las escondidas, pensaba el presente Bartz sonriendo, mientras consideraba que quizás no había madurado aún lo suficiente, pues sus aventuras, de algún modo u otro, continuaban deviniendo en resultados similarmente catastróficos de manera completamente inevitable.

Quizás extrañaba aquellos días; nadie habría podido afirmarlo con precisión. Puede que añorase aquellas partidas de exploración al bosque, o las monedas arrojadas al pozo del pueblo y la posterior espera por el cumplimiento de los fantasiosos deseos implorados al profundo agujero a todas luces nada mágico. Las risas de sus amigos y amigas, las reprimendas de los adultos, las sonrisas de los ancianos al observarlo corretear por las calles… la felicidad imperante en la villa… ¿Se habría desvanecido todo aquello tras su partida?

_¿Siguen sus corazones joviales y llenos de alegría?_

_¿Podré verlos de nuevo como lo hice en aquel día?_

Tal vez la nostalgia que provocaban ahora aquellas imágenes del pasado se había visto nublada en primera instancia por la inmensa sensación de perplejidad que había tomado posesión de su ser desde el primer momento en que se aventuró junto a su padre en aquel viaje a lo desconocido en el que aún peregrinaba. Su madre había muerto repentinamente por una extraña enfermedad, y las agujas de la pérdida atravesaban su pequeño corazón de niño día y noche sin piedad. La única estrella en sus noches de pesadillas se había apagado, devorada por el profundo espacio vacío. Su padre regresó a casa con presteza tras el triste entierro de Stella y lo tomó en brazos, lo apretó con firmeza contra su pecho en un vano intento de resguardarlo en el interior de su corazón, y salieron juntos de su hogar. La pequeña caja musical permaneció olvidada sobre la empolvada repisa; habían partido tan rápido como les fue posible. Lo suficiente como para que el dolor de la pérdida fuese incapaz de darles alcance.

Dorgann era a los ojos de su hijo un verdadero héroe, y aún cuando la realidad no hubiese correspondido con aquella inocente imagen, el mero hecho de verse dibujado de tal modo en la mente de su pequeño representaba la más grande recompensa que podía haber obtenido el valiente hombre en su vida entera. Una recompensa que de algún modo compensaba, no sin honda amargura, el inmenso remordimiento que recorría su conciencia por haberse visto incapaz de acompañar a su hermosa Stella durante todo momento posible. Sus constantes salidas y viajes habían hecho que perdiese de manera irremediable el valioso tiempo que de otro modo pudo haber compartido junto a su querida esposa. Segundos que jamás habrían de tornar. Pero su deber como Guerrero del Amanecer lo impelía a mantener constante vigilancia sobre los cristales que resguardaban el equilibrio del mundo en donde residía su amada… del mundo en donde habría de vivir su hijo. Era su obligación consagrar su vida y velar por un extraño planeta al que había logrado llamar hogar. Era su obligación, aún si esto significaba alejarse de la afectuosidad que éste le ofrecía, siempre y cuando dicha calidez se hallase siempre disponible para aquellos a quienes amaba.

¿Cuántas veces había rogado el pequeño Bartz a su padre que lo llevase a su lado durante una de sus aventuras justicieras? Mientras veía su casa desaparecer junto al resto del poblado tras los árboles del bosque circundante, el infante, ahogado en lágrimas y en brazos de su padre, comenzaba a arrepentirse de sus deseos. Dejaban atrás una tumba a la luz de la luna, y así como aquella noche funesta era engullida por el día arrebatador en un parpadeo, el pequeño Bartz se había convertido en un vivaracho joven tras un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dorgann le había enseñado tanto como le fue posible durante los fugaces años que permanecieron juntos, desplazándose de un lugar a otro, pernoctando ayer bajo el cielo raso, hoy bajo el techo de una acogedora posada y mañana dentro de las entrañas de alguna tenebrosa caverna, envueltos en su interminable viaje, sin tregua ni descanso. Le había enseñado a transitar el camino de la honestidad. Le había enseñado el modo de mantener viva la inocencia por encima de las sombras que incansablemente se esforzaban por triturarla. Le había enseñado a respirar, a defenderse, a reír, a observar, a levantar el rostro frente a las adversidades… a vivir… y de manera indirecta, a convertirse en su reemplazo. El Guerrero del Amanecer sabía muy bien que pronto llegaría el día en el que proteger los santuarios de los cristales sería tarea imposible para él, pero tenía plena confianza en que Bartz se encargaría de llenar el espacio vacío que dejaría tras su marcha. Su hijo mantendría el balance del mundo luego de haber partido, pero no lo haría por coacción, sino por voluntad propia. El momento llegaría en que la semilla de la justicia afloraría por sí misma dentro del corazón del joven, y éste partiría en busca de la verdad para hacerla prevalecer por sobre los terrores de la oscuridad. Fue precisamente debido a esto que Dorgann hizo prometer al joven Bartz, en su lecho de muerte, sólo dos cosas: el chico debía continuar viajando hasta encontrar su destino… y debía enterrarlo junto a su esposa. Ni un ápice de arrepentimiento había alcanzado a Dorgann Klauser al verse agonizando en un mundo extranjero. Había cumplido con su deber en todo momento, y había encontrado en aquél, un planeta foráneo, su verdadero amor, su verdadero hogar; su verdadero destino. Dorgann cerró los ojos, y Bartz elevó la vista en dirección a su pueblo natal, con una lágrima en el pecho y otra en su mejilla.

_Cuán lejos he llegado a estar de mi hogar…_

Bartz sólo regresó a Lix durante una oportunidad, años después de su partida, y dicha ocasión se presentó tras la muerte de su padre. A mitad de la noche, se introdujo en el poblado y, antes de que la plateada luz de la luna pudiese verse reemplazada por los radiantes haces lumínicos del sol, sepultó el cuerpo del hombre que le dio la vida junto al de su madre. La tumba de su madre se encontraba en un hermoso claro no muy alejado de la aldea ni muy inmerso en el bosque, alfombrado por fragantes flores que salpicaban aquella linda pero melancólica pradera como gotas multicolores de pintura perfumada. "Aquí yace Stella". Era increíble el mar de emociones que tres simples palabras lograban provocar en el joven viajero. Bartz cumplió con la petición de su padre en silencio y con profundo respeto. Tras esto, se alejó de aquel nostálgico prado y se adentró en la villa.

El muchacho decidió entonces tomar un pequeño paseo por las calles del poblado antes de abandonarlo una vez más. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en aquellos parajes. Allí se encontraba la espejada superficie del estanque, reflejando la argéntea luna llena. Allí se hallaban el edificio escolar de techo azulado, y el fraudulento pozo de los deseos. La cálida posada, la bulliciosa herrería, los hogares de sus antiguos amigos… y su antigua casa. Parecía ocupada ahora. El joven aventurero observó su fachada durante un breve momento, y un suspiro escapó de su espíritu.

Bartz se marchó antes de que la oscuridad que lo cobijaba desapareciera frente a la resplandeciente luz del alba, emulando la escena que años antes había protagonizado junto a su padre. Esta vez sus únicas compañeras serían la soledad, y la libertad.

_Llegará un momento en que mis problemas pueda borrar_

_Y cuando solo ya no haya de estar._

Boko dormitaba. La pequeña llama de la fogata de la noche anterior crepitaba con debilidad. El arroyuelo cercano canturreaba entre las rocas, y las copas de los árboles susurraban secretos montaraces al son del viento que danzaba entre ellas. El silencio. La paz. La armonía. Los sueños de libertad. Los recuerdos del ayer. Todo esto se vería pronto interrumpido de manera abrupta con un cataclismo que haría retumbar la tierra, cuando el punto fugaz que hacía acto de presencia en el firmamento en aquel preciso instante, oculto por las frondosas ramas de los ancestrales árboles del bosque, culminase su vertiginoso trayecto a tierra en un impacto de estrépito extraterrenal. Bartz, quien ya se había incorporado perezosamente y comenzaba a ahuyentar el frío matutino con la minúscula flama remanente en la fogata, trastabilló debido a la sacudida tectónica. Acto seguido, observó con sobresalto a su alrededor, completamente desorientado, y rápidamente dirigió la vista a Boko, quien había despertado de un salto y se movía intranquilo. Una mirada de escasos segundos fue más que suficiente para que ambos amigos se comunicaran.

La fresca brisa se deslizaba rauda entre las hebras castañas de su descuidado cabello y el áureo plumaje de su fiel compañero. Bartz tendría un nuevo encuentro con el destino, y se dirigía a él con la presteza del viento. Dejaba atrás una pequeña luz; no se trataba de las brazas de la fogata extinta, sino de la lumbre producida por todos los recuerdos que habían escapado de su mente y que ahora danzaban con felicidad en el pequeño prado. Los susurros de la melodía continuaban merodeando entre sus pensamientos, mientras desplegaba una nueva página en su vida. Tal parecía que el azar deseaba siempre arrancarlo sin tregua alguna de la serenidad del reposo. Pero aceptaba de buena gana su invitación… y, con una sonrisa ilegible en el rostro, cumpliría sin falta el último deseo de su padre. Mantendría el rumbo en el viaje de su vida… hasta el final.

_Hasta entonces soñaré con mi hogar, mi dulce hogar._

* * *

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

* * *

**_Referencias_ **

**_Advertencia:_** las siguientes referencias podrían contener **SPOILERS**. Además, leer la siguiente lista es el equivalente a que te expliquen un chiste. Es posible que arruine un poco la magia del fic, así como es posible que propicie un mayor disfrute del mismo (y esa última es mi verdadera intención).

\- La canción, "Home, Sweet Home" es, como ya lo mencioné, considerado el tema de Bartz, y es la música de fondo en su pueblo natal, Lix. Si viajas a Lix en el juego, y visitas la antigua casa de Bartz (ahora ocupada por un bardo), hallarás la caja musical, la cual desencadena un flashback de su niñez (y la muerte de Stella).

\- La tumba entre flores, el estanque en el pueblo, la armería, la posada, el pozo y el edificio de dos pisos pueden encontrarse todos en el pueblo (aunque este último no es realmente una escuela).

\- La historia sobre el nacimiento de la acrofobia de Bartz es canónica xD

\- Aunque se sabe en el juego que Bartz encontró a Boko tras la muerte de su padre (a los 17 años, es por eso que calculé que llevaban 3 años juntos), y que éste fue abandonado por su manada, las condiciones del encuentro sí las inventé yo. También es sabido que "Boko" realmente no es otra cosa que las dos últimas sílabas de "Chocobo" invertidas (Bartz no es muy ingenioso xD).

\- Dorgann, padre de Bartz, proviene de otro mundo, y pertenecía a un grupo conocido como los Guerreros del Amanecer, quienes derrotaron y sellaron a Exdeath treinta años atrás. Dorgann decidió permanecer en el mundo de Bartz para mantener un ojo a los cristales y evitar que Exdeath escapara de su sello, y terminó por conocer a Stella y casarse con ella. Sus constantes viajes eran, en efecto, necesarios para mantener la estabilidad de los cristales. Sus deseos antes de morir son canónicos.

\- Finalmente, la última escena es en realidad la primera en el juego. Ese pequeño punto que cae del cielo es el meteorito en el que llega Galuf al mundo de Bartz en el opening de FFV. Así que básicamente todo el fic transcurre en los momentos previos al comienzo del juego xD.

\- Por cierto, la sinopsis del fic salió del capítulo del Eclesiastés de la Biblia. No soy un tipo religioso, y creo que no necesito serlo para utilizar una frase que a mi parecer se ajusta perfectamente con Bartz xD.

Y ya :D. Espero que haya sido de su gusto, y cuando menos consiguiera relajarlos un poco con la tranquilidad que quise transmitir a través la narración. Quería mostrar una faceta un poco más profunda en la personalidad de Bartz, y hablar sobre sus sentimientos y emociones más allá de la mera superficie del trotamundos aventurero. Aunque cueste creerlo, el mensaje de la canción es canónico, y me tomé la libertad de explorar ese matiz en Bartz que ha quedado relegado en los juegos.

**Author's Note:**

> Eso es todo ^^. Tengo planificado en algún momento escribir algunas otras cosas sobre FFV, quizás sobre la vida de los Guerreros del Amanecer o algo relacionado a la Grieta Interdimensional. A las dos o tres personas leyendo esto, muchas gracias por acompañarme :D ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
